There Ain't No Particular Way
by Loryta Havgun
Summary: Written by both Solo Penguino and Meh! Well Hermione and Draco fall in love… so yeah… rated what it ish ‘cause of fluff and language… so yeah! I can't write a summary! W00t!
1. Broken Heart

Loryta: This fan-fic was written by Loryta Havgun (me!) and her BFFNE (Best Friends forever N' ever) so this fan-fic is better than one 'cause it's written by two! Yeah!

Solo Penguino: (the BFFNE or whatever) Um…ignore her weirdness. J

Loryta: DISCLAIMER! W00T! We do not own-

Solo Penguino: -any of the swell (fun word!) Harry Potter characters (but I'm going to get Draco one day!) -

Loryta: Hey! No! He's mine! Any way they all belong to J.-

Solo Penguino: K….

Together: Rowling!

Solo Penguino: Hahahaha…wow. That was dorky.

Loryta: We do on the other hand own ourselves… or at least our souls… as for our brains, I think J. K. owns them too 'cause we're so obsessed with H. P. …

Solo Penguino: And the plot, and the disclaimer, and the plot bunnies, and STARBUCKS!

Loryta: And the title ish the name of a Shania Twain song, 'cause this Fan-fic reminds me of that song, so yeah! And that's our disclaimer, so now you get the spiffy summary!

Solo Penguino: Ooh, spiffy. Fun word.

Loryta: Yeah... It is a fun word! Well Hermione and Draco fall in love… so yeah… rated what it ish 'cause of fluff and language… so yeah! I can't write a summary! W00t!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter One:

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up with a start. She had just had a nightmare that Draco was following her, and they started making out. _But…that would never happen. I'm going out with Ron, _she assured herself. _But…maybe that dream wasn't so bad…_a little voice inside her head said.

So, still thinking about her dream, she walked to the Great Hall, not noticing Ron sneak up behind her and grab her around the waist.

"AAAAH!" Hermione screamed, jolting back into reality. Turning around quickly, she realized that it was just Ron. "Ron, if you EVER do that again, I'm not going to talk to you anymore!" she said in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish tone.

Ron laughed and then turned very red, deciding she was being serious. "Oh... err... well we could kiss instead…," He suggested quietly, his ears turning an even brighter red if that was possible.

Hermione giggled softly and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the great hall. "Oh Ronald… You're so funny" she said, chuckling slightly. At this comment his ears turned an even brighter red, somehow.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione!" yelled Harry, running toward them. Noticing they we're holding hands he added, "I'll be in the great hall, see you there!" and ran off towards Ginny, who immediately started to snog him. (Cough Lavender Cough- Loryta)

As Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Hermione glanced over towards the Slytherin table…and blushed when she saw Draco. _What! What am I thinking? I can't like HIM! I like Ron…not Draco…right?_ _I mean Malfoy! Malfoy!_

"Hermione? Hermioneeeeee?" asked Ron, "are you okay?"

Hermione nodded slowly, wondering if she actually was okay…

Draco's P.O.V. (MINE! ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE! -Solo Penguino) (Well... at least the boy who lives across the street from me look almost exactly like Tom Felton, and ish UBER HOT! –Loryta) (Can I…move to your house? –Solo Penguino)

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, trying to keep Pansy from forcing herself on him…for some reason, being thoroughly disgusted by Pansy's company. "Pansy, stop trying to snog me, okay? Just leave me alone," he said, glancing at the Gryffindor table, and noticing that Granger wasn't there yet. _What? Why…do I care if Hermi-the filthy mudblood is there or not? Did I call her Hermione? _(Solo Penguino: Don't use that word! washes his mouth with soap)

Finally, after practically forever, Hermione came into the Great Hall, holding Ron's hand. Draco couldn't help staring at her…but, he didn't know why. He did notice that when their eyes locked for a moment, she blushed and quickly turned away. Draco felt an odd feeling…as he started to blush also, and decided to concentrate on his food instead…

Quickly finishing his breakfast, he said "See you later" to Pansy and his cronies and headed toward the head's common room. Said the password, "Hungarian Horntail," and walked inside, happy to see that Hermione had not yet arrived, so he could think without having to deal with her bossy attitude.

Hermione's P.O.V. (She's so lucky... she gets Bad Boy Draco who's gonna die! (If you've read HBP, you know what I'm talking about) - Loryta) (Draco, die? NOOOOOOO! –S.P.)

Hermione walked over toward the table, letting go of Ron's hand, because holding it felt awkward, after blushing at Draco's gaze. Sitting down, she felt Ron reach for her hand, and just pulled away.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine... I just need to… think" said Hermione, quietly.

"Think? But you never have to think! You just know the answer!" said Ron, trying to be funny.

"Ronald, I'm not in the mood for your inane jokes at the moment, just leave me alone!" Hermione said with an angry tone and a glare worthy of a Slytherin.

Of course, right as she said this, Lavender Brown came over and sat next to Ron, running her hand over his shoulder (S. P. Icky.). Ron didn't seem to be very unhappy about this, either…

"Won-won!" Lavender said, kissing his cheek. (S. P. EVIL LAVENDER! But, thanks. J)

"Lav-lav!" Ron said, trying to get back at Hermione for her rude behavior. (L. Ron ish so dumb! Us girls can't stand the idiot men ALL the time!)

"That's it! Ronald, you're dumped, okay? So leave me alone!" Hermione yelled very loudly, and EVERYONE in the Great Hall heard her. "I hate you!" And with that, she burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall, all the way towards the Head's Common Room…

She said the password, and ran into the common room, and collapsed on Draco's shoulder, crying. _What am I doing! Stupid hormones. _(S. P. Hahaha. Hormone power! O.o)

Flash Back (Right after writing the Disclaimer)

Solo Penguino: Now, what should our story be about…?

Loryta: Uh…romance! We should fall in love!

Solo Penguino: Uh, I'll pass on that…

Loryta: I didn't say that, you just typed it! I said Who (Like Dr/Hm or Rn/Hm)

Solo Penguino: Oh. That makes more sense…DRACO AND ME!

Loryta: NO! Better Idea, we both look like Hermione, and we're both uber smart and awesome like her, so how about DRACO AND HERMIONE!

Solo Penguino: Ooh. Good idea. In 3rd grade though this has no point, by the way this girl thought I was Emma Watson! O.o

Loryta: AWESOME! Did you try to give her your autograph, and become famous and what not?

Solo Penguino: Um…no? I mean, heck yes! Now let's think of something to write about!

end flash back

Loryta: HAHA! Go Hormones! They make the story work!


	2. Love and a Kiss

Solo Penguino: Wahaha. HormonesFluff!

Loryta: WHEE! Disclaimer time! We do not own our brains, J. K. Rowling does. She also owns all her Harry Potter charries! But, we'll get Draco one day…

Solo Penguino: snogs Draco

Draco: Yum.

Loryta: Now I write the uber fluff! steals Draco and snogs him Story Time!

Last time:

She said the password, and ran into the common room, and collapsed on Draco's shoulder, crying. _ What am I doing! Stupid hormones. _

Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V. (Hot guy -Loryta)

Draco thought about Hermione, which did nothing to help his queasy stomach. _Stupid mudblood… though she does have a brilliant mind… but she hates me… she's beautiful… but she's a freaking Gryffindor, she'd never like me! _

As he was thinking the portrait hole swung open and Hermione rushed in, and immediately collapsed on Draco's shoulder. This made Draco blush very much. He tried to think about the fact that he needed to push her off, for reputation sake, but couldn't bring him-self to do so. Instead instinct took over and he hugged her. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked softly, while his little voice screamed "Draco, no! You can't hold the mudblood, get her off!" but he just ignored it.

"I-" Hermione started, then blushed. "I broke up with Ron…" she said, crying a little harder.

Draco paused. He didn't know what to say, what to do…"It… it's okay, Hermione…"

He said, realizing he had called her by her first name. _What the-? I…am I going soft or something? Gotta stay cool._

Hermione sniffled a little, and smiled up at him…

"But, the thing is…I didn't even like Ron anymore…" she said, sighing. "I just…I don't know. Part of me, just…wanted to see you."

(S. P. A writing masterpiece! I wrote it!) (L. Awwww!)

Draco seemed to blush, and stammered, "Uh…well, uh…see, it's the same thing for me…I….wanted to see…you." _I don't care if she's a mudblood…I like her for who she is…_

Hermione's face brightened a bit, and she said, "Really! You don't care that I'm…muggle-born?"

Draco gave her a little half smile and shook his head. "You…just need to be you. You're smart, beautiful (S. P. - someone's hitting on Hermione!), and you're very brave…"

Hermione blushed, but then sighed. "I want to go out with you…but, what would people say? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? We're…totally opposites…and you HATE Harry…he's one of my best friends…"

Draco sighed and looked at her eyes, so emotional and full of tears. "Who says they have to know? At least for now, we don't have to tell them. Hermione…" He said, loving the way her name sounded. He was thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione fled into the heads common room from the Great Hall, angry at Ron, angry at Lavender, angry at the world. As her brain was so full of emotions of sadness, hate, and anger, the rest of her brain, the thinking part, was quite certainly shut down at the moment. She had then flung her-self into someone's arms, not realizing that the only person it could be, as her sight was also quite blurred, was the slimy git of a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Then again, she had quite decided on her run up here, she quite liked him, and that he would definitely not like her.

When she had come to her senses she was quite shocked at the fact that instead of pushing her away and saying, "Get of me you slimy Mudblood!" he had embraced her quite warmly and asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Very shocked at this remark, it took her a second to regain a little composer and stammer out, "I broke up with Ron…" and then started crying a little harder.

He then just kind of looked at her before he took his turn at stammering something out. "It… it's okay, Hermione…"

She looked up at him, then suddenly felt relived looking in his eyes, and something told her he could be trusted. Having regained some confidence she knew exactly what to say, but not quite how to say it. Barley trusting her voice she said out in little more than a whisper, "But, the thing is…I didn't even like Ron anymore…" She sighed as she continued, "I just…I don't know. Part of me, just…wanted to see you."

He looked at her in shock for a moment, before breaking contact and looking down, his cheeks turning a red to rival Ron. "Uh…well, uh…see, it's the

same thing for me…I….wanted to see…you."

"Really?" She exclaimed, blood and adrenalin pumping through her body, "You don't care that I'm…muggle-born?"

"You…just need to be you. You're smart, beautiful ,and you're very brave…" he said, smiling down at her, and shaking his head slightly.

Hermione let her heart sore as he said this, blushing then suddenly, it sank. "I want to go out with you…but, what would people say? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? We're…totally opposites…and you HATE Harry…he's one of my best friends…"

Hermione looked into his eyes as he looked into hers, "Who says they have to know?" he said. "At least for now, we don't have to tell them. Hermione…" he said, so soft so sweet.

And suddenly he was coming very close. His eyes were half closed as he came closer. Letting instinct take over she closed her eyes as their lips met. It was a wonderful feeling that seeped through her. She had kissed Krum, but this felt so different. She felt his tongue press against her lips, and opened her mouth slightly, as his tongue entered her mouth. His arm had snaked its way around her waist, and the other on her head. She stroked his hair and pulled him closer as she responded by placing her tongue in his mouth, feeling every inch of his mouth, as if trying to memorize it.

Suddenly, he started to pull away. _What? Why's it stopping, no, keep going!_ Then she saw Draco panting, trying to catch his breath. She then realized she was too. "Oh, air," She muttered.

Draco smiled at her and said, "It's just after breakfast, and we both have classes."

"Oh, right," Hermione blushed at this, surprised she had forgotten all about school like that.

Grabbing her schoolbag off the floor to where it had fallen, he placed it on her shoulder, and straightened her robe for her. Hermione then straighted his robed, and pulled him to too a quick kiss, and she walked out of the portrait hole, and smiled at him on the way out.

Loryta: AWWW! SOOOO sweet! And thankies very much for that review, Amelia! Sadly Leala had been unable to help me with the rest of the chapter, from the point where Hermione's P. O. V. begins, till now, so no awesome conversation here, but expect the next chapter in good time! Salutes


End file.
